Requiem pour une vie
by miou1
Summary: One shot basé sur les évènements du dernier épisode de la saison 3. Attention Spoiler


Bonjour,

Voici un petit one shot basé sur la transformation d'Elena à la fin de la saison 3. Il répond au concour lancé sur un forum de la série, sur la manière dont nous imaginions la suite pour Elena. Neanmoins, je ne suis pas fermée à l'idée d'écrire une suite si ce premier jet vous plait.

Merci

* * *

Requiem pour une vie

« Elle était incapable de bouger et à la réflexion, elle ne respirait même pas. Que se passait-il ? Elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait conscience de son corps, mais ne parvenait tout simplement pas faire un seul geste, comme figé. Tout était confus, elle ne se souvenait pas des derniers événements. Elle ne percevait aucun son. Elle semblait prisonnière d'une chose qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre. La panique la submergea petit à petit quand elle sentit tout à coup un froid mordant s'insinuer dans tous ses membres. Les contours de son corps reprirent contenance et cette sensation de froid, de ressentir, de prendre possession de nouveau de son corps l'apaisa quelque peu. Par ailleurs, elle comprit qu'elle était allongée sur un support dur et gelé, quand elle se sentit soudain mal, comme si quelques choses d'essentiel lui manquaient. Puis comme une évidence elle inspira vigoureusement se remplissant les poumons de cet air devenu libérateur et ouvrir brusquement les yeux. »

Elena soupira et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Elle se rappelait cet instant où tout se qui l'entourait n'existait plus avant de retrouver la totale maitrise de son corps et ainsi faire face à ce qu'elle était devenue. Ce qu'elle était devenue ? Mais qui était-elle ? Elle ne le savait plus. Elle n'aurait jamais songé à devenir un vampire et maintenant si elle voulait vivre, elle n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait perçu la silhouette de Stefan avec une expression dépitée, immédiatement suivit par l'entrée fracassante de Damon dans cette pièce si lugubre. Ils s'étaient alors tous deux placés autour d'elle, chacun d'un coté. Damon avait les mâchoires serrées. Elle percevait nettement une sourde colère. Visiblement, il ne pouvait regarder son frère. Le docteur Fell était alors à son tour entrée dans la morgue et lui avait alors expliqué de quoi il en retournait.

Puis encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, elle s'était laissé guider sans rien dire vers la voiture de Damon. Stefan l'avait alors installé à l'arrière de la voiture avant de prendre place au coté de son frère. Elena était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Aussi, elle ne s'était pas aperçue de la tension existante entre les deux frères.

Stefan observa plus attentivement son frère et s'aperçut que celui-ci ne le regardait pas, concentré sur la route. Baissant quelque peu son regard, il aperçut les mâchoires serrées de Damon qu'il savait être signe d'une colère extrême chez son frère ainé.

-Damon…

- C'est pas le moment, répondit-il entre ses dents, si bien que Stefan n'insista pas.

Incapable de réfléchir, ni de parler face à ce qu'il venait de se produire, elle était montée dans sa chambre non sans avoir eu un sourire envers Stefan et Damon. Elle était donc là, assise contre le rebord de cette fenêtre. Tout lui revenait en mémoire avec plus ou moins de clarté. Tout était différent maintenant. Soit elle décidait de devenir vampire, soit elle se laissait mourir. La mort n'était pas un choix si oppressant. Après tout, elle ne serait pas seule dans la mort, la quasi-totalité de sa famille se trouvait déjà dans cet ailleurs. D'un autre côté, elle était attachée à la vie, ses possibilités, son potentiel, les sentiments qui l'assaillaient de part en part. Elle aimait ce que ce sentiment d'être en vie lui procurait. Cependant, elle savait que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Ses statuts d'humaines et tout ce que cela impliqué, s'en verrait modifié. Elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants. Elle n'aurait plus à craindre les maladies ni l'impact du temps sur son corps. De nouvelles possibilités s'offraient à elle. Elle ne serait plus aussi fragile et peut être que son entourage chercherait moins à la préserver. Il y avait du pour et du contre. Elle devrait faire d'énormes sacrifices si elle voulait pouvoir vivre.

Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas devenir vampire, elle ne l'avait jamais voulu. Elle aimait être une humaine, et l'humanité représentait tellement à ses yeux. Est-ce que cela changerait en devenant vampire ? Elle s'aperçut que cela commençait déjà à changer. Cela modifiait forcement la donne et sur toute chose. Elle avait l'impression qu'un nouveau monde de perception s'ouvrait vers elle, des possibilités qu'elle avait jusque-là enfouies au plus profond d'elle ressortaient.

Elle se leva brusquement suffoquant sous le poids de tout se qu'elle venait de comprendre sur elle-même, des possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, surtout concernant les Salvators. Le simple fait d'évoquer leur nom déclencha en elle une vague de souvenir qui déferla devant ses yeux. Des souvenirs dont elle n'avait pas conscience jusqu'à présent. Comment pouvait-elle se souvenir de scènes, de bribes de conversation qu'elle savait avoir vécu, mais que son esprit avait du mal à admettre ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas des rêves et que certains événements étaient réels, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi limpides que le reste de ses souvenirs.

Ses traits crispés se détendirent soudain et une clarté envahit son esprit, quand elle comprit enfin la teneur de ce brouillard qui l'avait alors pris de court. Elle revoyait très bien Damon dans sa chambre, lui rendant son médaillon. Cependant, elle se souvenait aussi très bien ne pas savoir comment son collier s'était retrouvé attaché autour de son cou. Et c'est alors que la scène lui revint en totalité. Damon lui remettant son pendentif. Damon lui avouant ses sentiments fortement ému. Damon lui effaçant la mémoire.

Damon. Et dire qu'à cette époque, ses sentiments pour lui étaient plus que mitigés. Elle ne put réfléchir davantage à cette période qu'un autre souvenir refit surface et lui coupa le souffle. Elle mit une main sur son ventre et s'assit sur son lit abasourdi. Elle avait rencontré Damon alors que tout allait bien, que ses parents étaient encore en vie. Alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente ordinaire. Elle se souvint alors de l'attirance qu'elle avait ressentie pour ce beau brun ténébreux. Et là ce fut le choc. Ses sentiments lors de cette première vraie rencontre n'avait rien avoir avec ceux qu'elle avait éprouvé la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu après la mort de ses parents. Cet événement avait tout remis en cause, elle était devenue une autre personne. Et maintenant, elle savait que son choix d'avant sa mort allait lui aussi être remis en cause, car elle avait changé et elle changerait encore. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle. Mais voulait-elle de cette vie ?

Soudain elle entendit des bribes de voix. Deux personnes se disputaient. Poussée par la curiosité, elle tendit l'oreille et reconnut la voix des deux protagonistes.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Tu te rends compte que si notre cher Doc ne lui avait pas injecté de sang, elle serait déjà au cimetière. Sérieusement tu pensais à quoi? Tu aurais du la sauver. À cause de toi, elle va devenir tout ce qu'elle a toujours refusé d'être.

- Tu ne peux pas plus me blâmer que je le fais déjà moi-même…

- Ah il a bon dos Stefan le martyr ! Je n'arrive même à comprendre comment tu peux prétendre l'aimer et la laisser mourir…

- Ça suffit maintenant, s'écria Elena qui s'était décidé à descendre.

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de sauver Matt.

- Tu parles d'un choix !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Jeremy se tenait sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il vit sa sœur, il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Tout d'abord, elle ressentit de l'apaisement face à cette étreinte si chaleureuse. À mesure qu'elle se laissait aller dans les bras de son frère, un son vint s'insinuer en elle la submergeant de part en part, si bien qu'elle se tendit. Ce sont ne faisait que s'amplifier. Elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose, tant ce son l'obsédait. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par une veine palpitant dans le cou de Jeremy. Elle ne sentit même pas ses traits se modifier. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était cette veine qui n'attendait qu'une chose. Sa bouche se rapprochait dangereusement de cette source si alléchante à ses yeux, quand une force l'arracha subitement de l'étreinte fraternelle.

- Non Elena, pas comme ça.

Elle se débattait dans les bras de Stefan, voulant retourner vers cette gorge si tentante qui semblait l'appeler. Ni les paroles de Stefan, ni le regard d'incompréhension et de souffrance qu'elle vit chez Jeremy ne firent échos en elle.

- Oh laisse la y gouter, comme ça le problème sera résolu.

Ces quelques mots prononcés par Damon, elle les reçut comme une douche froide. Elle se calma instantanément et retrouva contenance. Elle regarda Damon choquée, une expression mêlée de mépris et de déception. Comment pouvait-il faire naitre en elle des émotions aussi contradictoires ? Elle se tourna alors vers Jérémy, gardant une certaine distance entre eux.

- Je pense que tu devrais partir un moment le temps que je prenne une décision. Je t'appellerais, promis.

- Bien, prends soin de toi, ok ?

Il eu un regard froid envers Damon tandis que sa sœur acquiesçait doucement. Elle le vit sortir de la maison et refermer la porte sur lui. Elle inspira lentement et se retourna vers Damon.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi de prendre cette décision de savoir si je veux vivre ou mourir ?

- Si Stefan n'avait pas été aussi crétin, tu n'aurais même pas à te poser cette question. Et tu sais que je n'hésiterais pas à faire ce qu'il faudra pour te garder en vie.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça !

Stefan c'était interposé entre eux deux voyant la fureur qui émanait de son frère.

- Va t-en, ça ne te concerne pas, je ne veux pas de toi ici.

Elena venait de trancher. Elle ne voulait pas faire partir Damon, mais sa présence ici avec cet état d'esprit lui était insupportable.

Damon irradiait de colère surtout dirigée contre son frère. Puis dirigeant son regard vers Elena, un regard empli de douleur et autres émotions qu'elle ne parvenait à identifier, il cracha :

- Très bien.

Il disparut alors dans la nuit. Elena se tourna vers Stefan déboussolé. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Prends ton temps. Tu as encore le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment.

- C'est ça le problème Stefan, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Le statut de vampire implique tellement de choses, des bonnes comme des moins bonnes et je dois encore peser le pour et le contre.

- Je comprends.

- Je ne veux pas devenir une tueuse, je ne veux pas risquer de faire du mal aux gens et encore moins à ceux que j'aime, comme avec Jeremy.

- Je sais, mais ça s'apprend et si tu décides de devenir vampire, tu ne seras pas seule. Et le fait que ce soit une décision murement réfléchie et pas imposée, t'aidera dans ta transition et agira sur ta volonté, j'en suis certains. Comme le disait Lexi, la volonté et la conscience de soi sont l'une des qualités les plus enviables chez un vampire. Ainsi, ta vie ne se sera pas régie par tes pulsions, mais par toi-même.

- Je suppose que ça ne s'obtient pas du jour au lendemain.

Elle se détacha de lui et Stefan lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

- Je vais monter, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et malgré la tension habitant son corps elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Elle se perdit dans les tréfonds de ses rêves. Elle se voyait, elle, Elena en vampire. Un vampire affirmé, maitresse de ses émotions de ses pulsions. Une Elena plus forte, mais ayant gardé son humanité, sa compassion. Puis le décor changea et elle se vit dans la marre d'un étang au clair de lune, le visage déformé par ses envies de sang, de traque. Elle sut instantanément qu'elle était en chasse. Elle pistait, reniflait, à la recherche de sa proie. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses traits lorsqu'elle trouva l'objet de son désir. Elle bondit sur ce jeune homme apeuré. Elle s'apprêtait à mordre frénétiquement quand elle se réveilla d'un bond.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle retrouva une respiration un peu moins anarchique, qu'elle s'aperçut d'une présence auprès d'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui dit- elle d'un ton las. Si tu es venu pour me forcer la main, tu perds ton…

- Il fallait que je te voie. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Trop longtemps j'ai été régi par mes envies, mes pulsions sans me soucier des autres. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas le droit de t'imposer ce choix, vraiment pas.

Elena abandonna sa rancœur au profit de la curiosité. Les paroles de Damon associé à l'expression désolée et furieuse contre lui-même avaient eu raison de son ressentiment. Elle se tourna complètement vers lui et lui fit signe de s'assoir près d'elle.

Ils étaient face à face et il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne. Elle se laissa faire et le regarda intensément l'incitant à poursuivre.

Ce regard fit naitre en lui un sentiment d'apaisement qu'il oublia quelque peu ses griefs envers son frère et son envie de la voir vivante coute que coute. Aussi, il mit momentanément de côté ses craintes et sa rancune au profit de la jeune femme.

- J'ai voulu t'imposer un choix qui n'était pas le tien alors que j'ai dû vivre avec ce poids pendant de très longue année. Je suis restée longtemps remplie d'amertume de haine envers Stefan. Quand Katherine nous a transformés, je ne voulais pas achever la transformation et Stefan m'a forcé la main.

Elle le vit le regard perdu dans le lointain, absorbé par ses souvenirs. Elena connaissait cette partie de l'histoire. Stefan lui avait déjà raconté. Mais elle laissa Damon s'exprimer. Elle sentait autant pour elle que pour lui, qu'elle devait le laisser poursuivre sans l'interrompre. Il était rare de le voir se livrer de la sorte. Aussi elle l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un sourire bienveillant.

- Cette haine que j'ai ressenti envers lui pendant des décennies a fait de moi un vampire morose, incapable de composer avec ma nature de monstre. Je me nourrissais parce qu'il le fallait. Je ne prenais plaisir à rien. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Sage qui m'a montré une autre facette de la nature de vampire. Mais après ça je n'ai plus été capable de faire dans la demi-mesure, jusqu'à récemment…

Il fit une courte pause avant de poursuivre.

- Enfin tout ça pour te dire que si tu décides de devenir vampire, il faut que ce soit en ton âme et conscience. Tu as été au contact de suffisamment de vampires pour savoir de quoi il en retourne et nous serons là pour t'épauler si tu souhaites continuer le voyage. Je serais là, si tu le souhaites.

Il se leva et l'embrassa sur le front avant de disparaitre subitement. Elle mit ses bras autour d'elle et sourit apaisée. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle continuerait le voyage. Elle savait que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'aurait pas à affronter seule et à gérer les mauvais côtés comme les bons.


End file.
